appetite: no strings attached
by Mrssnowwitt Mia Imouto
Summary: They needed each other.. To protect  the others.. and themselves..It was purely physical right? no strings attached right?  BBRae beastboyxraven
1. Chapter 1

Title Appetite: no strings attached

Chapter 1

Rating: M

Warning: I am not quite sure if this story is going to be a lemon.. but there is a um active relation going on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans if I did I would have another season coming out with BBRAE!

Summary: They needed each other.. To protect the others.. and themselves.. no strings attached right?

She wasn't in control anymore. She thought she was after the whole _end of the world _thing. And everything got better. Only after 2 months things got worse than before.

It started with a sudden want. A feeling she had never felt before. She wanted something totally unknown to her. Things suddenly started to happen. Moments seemed to heat up. And she wasn't in control any more. She started to wonder if there ever had been a time she was fully in control. Meditation, Isolation nothing seemed to work on a moment she got small blackouts. Blackouts with pretty bad endings. You wonder what applies to me as bad?

Ending up on the lap of a total stranger is bad. Having your tongue stuck inside said strangers throat is bad. Having said stranger not let you go _Is BAD! _Having _him_ call _you_ a tease with a freaking smirk IS BAD!

The situations kept getting better and better. Each blackout kept getting worse, more compromising positions and longer spaces of time of no memory. Until there weren't any blackouts any more.

I had come to realize that the feelings I couldn't quite place had a name.. Lust. The moment lust took over I couldn't control myself. I could see what happened when my other side took over. But as the darker side teased me I could only be in control again if I would give in to her. As long as I would fight her she only got stronger and I got weaker. I never met her inside my mirror. I have no idea how she looks. But We could communicate with each other I could feel what she wanted and thought without a real voice guiding me.

On a certain moment I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it all to be done. So I did. The next party the titans were invited to (on the other side of town so we got hotel rooms included) I scanned the room for the saddest excuse of a guy (a horny one). I wasn't searching for a husband or even boyfriend material. Just someone for an one night stand. I found my target. Quite a looker, dark black spikey hair with Sky blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than me. He slightly slim but had a muscular body.

We had made eye contact a few times before he finally came to sit down next to me.

After 30 minutes we were already kissing in the hallway. He was guiding me towards a closet not really a good place to lose your virginity I think. But at the moment I just didn't care. He pushed me against the wall of the closet. His kisses continuing on my collar bone.

His hands started to wander off to places they didn't belong.

I disliked how he touched me. But at the same time I didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

"_Oh I want you so bad Raven.._" was what he whispered.

After that small sentence suddenly the door was pushed open and he was ripped off me.

It took me a short time to adjust to the lights.

Then I saw Beastboy standing there. My blood ran cold. I didn't want any of my friends to see me like this..

And Beastboy didn't seem to appreciate what I was doing with a random stranger.

"What the hell man! What is your problem? Didn't you see I was about to- " my blue eyed boy toy said.

"You were about to what? You do realize with who you were doing your monkey business. She is a Titan.. a very strong one.. she could rip your balls off without even touching you" Beastboy replied darkly.

"_Like hell It wasn't as if she wasn't into it either" _

Beastboy turned his face away from me, towards the blue eyed guy.

"I also can rip your balls off if you don't get away very quickly!" he growled.

The boy seemed to change his mind.

"_A-alright you can have her man.. tch.. It seems the freaks get always the hot ones"_

I flinched at what he said, I could feel the hurt come from Beastboy at his words. But he didn't say a thing. Silently he took my hand and dragged me towards his hotel room.

This night couldn't get any worse..

i


	2. Chapter 2

**Title Strings attached or not**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: I am not quite sure if this story is going to be a lemon.. but there is a um active relation going on here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans if I did I would have another season coming out with BBRAE!**

**Summary: They needed each other.. To protect the others.. and themselves.. no strings attached right?**

The only thing Beastboy did was sitting there, arms crossed and silent. This seemed to be the first time he was this serious.. and this silent.

He was with no doubt waiting for my explanation.

An explanation I didn't have.. I didn't understand myself and my Emotion either so how could I explain this to Beastboy?

"Don't look at me like that" I winced at my own words but I couldn't help it.

"You rather have _that_ sad excuse of a guy look at you like _he_ did?" Beastboy growled.

"What's it to you? I can do whatever I want" again I winced at my own words..

I was trying to hide my own shame by these words.

"So you wanted to get deflowered in a closet room?"

Bb. pov.

The moment I closed the door behind me an uncomfortable silence started.

I tried to make eye contact with Raven but it didn't work. She didn't look at me and didn't say anything. The moment I opened my mouth to finally stop the silence she said

"Don't look at me like that" Anger seemed to build up In me, it almost was as if she was blaming me for all that happened or that she rather would be with that black haired freak.

"You rather have _that _sad excuse of a guy look at you like he did?" I couldn't help but growl.

"What's it to you? I can do whatever I want"

Something seemed to break.. I wanted to yell at her push her against the wall.. explain from which I had saved her..

"So you wanted to get deflowered in a closet room?"

A lot would depend on her answer.. how I would react how I would feel..

"How did you-"

"Animal senses hello-"

What I didn't need and want to tell her that I could only smell such a things with some concentration. Which is why I almost never noticed it with Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. I was far too impatient and not really interested enough to.

Raven only seemed to be a totally different story. Which wasn't exactly pleasant.

"So did you? Did you know fully what was happening?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It still is none of your business"

"Why don't you ever just open up just like- " a normal person would' it was on the tip of my tongue.

"Well as you know I'm not normal!" she seemed to read my mind.

"Well the least you could do is TRY to control yourself!"

"What if I just can't?" she shouted, the two lamps which were in the chamber snapped.

"Raven what is going on?" I asked finally calming down my own emotions.

"I- I can't control it anymore?" was the first thing I said.

"Control what exactly?" Beastboy asked calmly a bit too calmly for him.

"Everything! My emotions.. my memories… the want.. the _need_. . the feeling of lusting after others.. I don't get it.. why does it all come down at once? I can't control it.. I can't control my feelings Everything is going out of control! I even felt myself lusting after Robin once.. ROBIN! The job obsessed best friend I have.. I can't screw this all up.."

I felt some anger rise again..

"So that's the reason you hook up with random strangers?"

"Well better a stranger than the chance to screw up the little friends I have right?"

"Like I don't have an inner struggle! But that doesn't stop me from fighting against it!"

"I can't fight them.. enough is enough, I just want to be done.. maybe once I've lost my virginity everything will fade again to the background."

Beastboy narrowed his eyes.

"Rae-"

"Raven"

"Raven- you can't do that"

"Yes I can and I will!" I replied.

"But Raven who says those feelings will disappear? What if you lose you virginity to a stranger and those feelings stay? Or you get pregnant ever thought of that?"

"I have thought of that, I am the smart and creepy one of the Group, but it is a risk I must take"

"It's a risk I won't let you take!"

"What-"


End file.
